The Heart of a Worrior
by High priestess Anavi
Summary: Kouga is not from this world! He finds himself waking up and the first thing he see's are her eyes. Anavi doesn't even know what or who he is...but will she take the chance and find out? She might just find out more about herself in the process. *This is my first story please review so i can make it better thanx ;)
1. Kouga

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or its characters i only own the plot and non-inuyasha characters.**_

Kouga

It all started when Kouga left his home planet trying to escape from his brother because he was trying to kill him, and at the same time get something from him. But instead of doing that Erik had let his brother escape but placed a bomb and a tracker on Kouga's ship.

But Kouga didn't know that... He started to think to himselfe how every thing came down.

* * *

_It started off as a nice day today; Kouga had finished his studies for the day. He thought about how his birthday is coming up, and that his parents are demanding that he choose a bride by then. And they did not choose his brother to do the deed and was jealous of him for that, but Kouga didn't want to get married at such a young age._

_Off he went to the palace to go make his demands of a later date for him to get married. But once he rounded the corner he saw something very gruesome. What he saw was his brother standing in a pool of blood, and it was their parents. He growled at the site and thought why would his own brother do this? But there was no time for that now he had to get away. There was no telling what his brother was going to do to him for what he saw if he had stayed._

* * *

'how could i let this happen?' mentally debating whether or not to go back and face his brother. 'that bastared will pay for this, how dare he...' he growled to himself.

So once Kouga got to outer space and into the Milky Way, he had heard a loud beeping sound it was so loud that it made his ears throb. He then called for his trusty companion, a little kit named Natari. He asked the little one to go find out why the buzzer was going off.

Then suddenly a red light came flickering on, off, on and then off again. Kouga started to get a little irritated, until he looked down and said, "Oh," he was running out of gas.

"Natari, you can come back now. i found out the problem to our delima."

The little kit hopped on his shoulder and they both headed towards the back of the ship.

After he refilled the gas in the back of the ship, he heard another type of beeping sound. This one was faster it went, "beep-beep-beep-be-BOOM!" the bomb went off, fragments of the ship were everywhere. But fate was with Kouga for he was near an escape pod at the time. He jumped in but hit his head and fell unconscious.

Natari saw the danger and went to see if her master was ok, she saw him unconscious and thought he died. Natari was so devistated that she almost didn't notice his heartbeat. And was quickly relieved. The ship was gone and so was the tracker, so Erik was furious.

Kouga and Natari crash landed on Earth in the escape pod frozen for thousands of years, before humans ever existed...


	2. Anavi

Anavi

"Rrrrrring, rrrrring," the school bells sound the last day of school and summer begins. I feel sorry for the kids that got stuck hear for summer school, because there is no A.C., hear. Well I'm off to go home to Tyina and Robert, they are my adopted parents.

* * *

_It was a cold raining thanksgiving night. Tyina and Robert (were about in there twenty's) were happily sleeping in their bed. At about 2:34 a.m. they had woke up to a sound of a child crying, and an odd blue light. They got up, threw the covers off of them and ran quickly as they could down the stairs, through the dining room and onto the porch. I was found on their doorstep when I was three years old curled up in a ball crying. They couldn't have children of their own so they took me in as their own._

* * *

I knew I was different…just taking a girl with blue/gray hair and light brown eyes. You don't see people like that often. Well I landed a job as a new intern for a man named Joe; he's supposed to be the type of scientist that study human and animal biology.

But while I'm walking home I see this guy I use to go to school with, his name is Alexander, he's the type of guy that is never seen without some type of girl with him. But this time it's different, he is all alone walking down the street, head slumped like he got dumped for the first time.

'But who knows', I laughed to myself about the fact that he got dump.

While I laughed, he looked up at me with sad eyes as he passed. And once I looked back at him I saw what was wrong. He had got into a fight and the result of it was a black eye.

'Well I guess he got what was coming to him'. And then it got awkward, for I was staring at him for a while now, so I looked away quickly and went on about my business.

When I arrived home I went to the kitchen and saw my parents, "hi mom, hi dad."

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"Same as any other day. I'm soo glad that I graduated this school year." I said while stretching, "How about you dad? Did you do anything interesting today?"

"No, nothing new than from the usual" he said,"Anavi, you still talking to that boy of yours?"

"Papa! i already told you that me and Inuyasha are just friends." she fumed, cheeks turning red. Remembering how he had proclaimed his love for her two days ago on her doorstep, and her parents heard **_every_** word!

* * *

'Its a nice day today'_ she thought. *sigh*_ 'I wish i could do something with my life'_ *sigh again*_

_"Hey, what's the matter Anavi?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing Inuyasha" she said waving his concern off._

_"Nothing my ass, you have been like this ever since we left school. Now what's wrong?"_

_*silent_

_"Anavi?"_

_*silent_

_He stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, "Anavi, talk to me"_

_"What for?"_

_"Because i can't stand it when you are not talking to me."_

_*silent_

_"Fine if you wont talk to me then i will." he said nervously. Now that caught Anavi's attention _'what did he have to say to me that's so important?'

_"You know how we've known each other for a long time now...an-and through that time we've grown a lot closer."he said now feeling his nerves._ 'oh god, don't let him say what i think he's going to say.'_ "I-I just want to let you know that..."he was having a hard time, and started to feel frustrated._

_"What is- " she wasn't able to finish the question, when Inuyasha had got her into his arms and their lips met. They were like this for what seemed like forever. When the kiss broke, Anavi looked up and blushed._

_"I-I have to go."and with that she was gone._

* * *

I walked straight to my room. I could hear my mom giving my dad a long talk about manners. I lade in my bed and fell asleep for what seemed like hours.

When I finally woke up, I got ready to go to work with Joe. He had told me that we were going up to Antarctica to study the polar bears. I guess this could be fun, who knows what's going to happen next.


	3. Unexpected Findings

_Unexpected Findings_ _*****_

"The year is 3945, day, 9; findings of life forms such as birds are none." this is what Anavi wrote in her journal of today's findings. So for a while she was walking around but not too far away from the camp grounds. Then she so happens to stumble upon an object, sticking out of the ice. She hurriedly ran back to her group of workers to come and help her get it out of the ground.

To her it looked like some kind of pod. Anavi had the items that were inside the pod removed, and among those things she found a piece of paper, pictures of a planet that looked a lot like ours but more green, a broken rubric's cube and an….well she didn't really know what it was.

Once she got to her lab, she put on her lab coat, and put her hair in a ponytail. She had her workers put the frozen body on a table so that she could have it defrosted.

She went over to the piece of paper on the table read it, it said; "past two moons, and into hyper-speed, and over five stars…." The rest was torn off. It sounded familiar like she heard it before but couldn't put her finger on it, so she just left it alone.

Kouga woke up from his deep sleep and didn't know where he was. Then he saw this beautiful creature. She just stood over him with her beautiful brown eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize her face, her eyes, her peach faded lips and her long smoky hair which was oddly beautiful to him; and smiled. When Anavi saw what was happening then and was instantly afraid. She was walking back slowly and then bumped into a counter.

Then Kouga opened his eyes again but slowly, to expect to see the girl again, just to flavor her beauty. But when he opened his eyes, he found nothing. He lifted his upper torso from the table and looked around, he found her in front of the counter with the look of terror in her eyes. Kouga was looking to find what the cause of such terror in her eyes was. And then he found that it was him, by looking at his reflection in the mirror. So he closed his eyes and imagined a boy with blue eyes, long dark brown hair and a face words cannot describe. When he opened his eyes again and looked at her, she looked scared but was blushing at the sight of him.

When he spoke, he tried to say, "Please don't be afraid." But all that came out was a soft growl.

Her face flushed from a rich brown, to a color of a dead person, it took her a moment to ask, "What do you wa-want?"

When he heard her speak and analyzed it, he said once more, "Please don't be afraid." Now that was Anavi's breaking point, her head was spinning and felt dizzy; what happened was that she passed out. Kouga got up off the table and went towards her, picked her up and laid her on the table gently.

Then he noticed something it was her name tag and it said, Dr. Anavi Maria.

Then he spoke her name slowly, "Anavi."

Anavi was out for two days since the talk between them. When she woke up she thought that it was a dream. But then found out that it wasn't because he was at the foot of the table she was on. Then she felt her cheeks get all warm, for it was the same person. She asked sluggishly, "Who are you?" and, "How long was I out?"

So what Kouga did in reply had said, "I am Prince Kouga of the wolf tribe from Althousia, and you Anavi, my dear have been out for two days."

***This is the end for now I will update as soon as I can…**


	4. Just Starting

Eyes wide with shock, _'I out for two days? Who is this guy anyways?' 'Oh wait he already told me who_ _he was._' I smirk to myself. _'I can be a real pain sometimes._'

Looking at the strange woman he said, "What is so funny?"

"Hm? Oh nothing I was just thinking" She said. "By the way, you're going to need a change of clothes to fit in. great thing I'm going home tomorrow." She made a move to get off the table but as soon her feet touch the ground she felt dizzy, and almost fell. At that moment Kouga was instantly at her side and grabbed her arm before she made contact with the ground.

'EEEK!' how'd you get over here so fast?" she asked holding her hand over her rapidly beating heart. As soon as Kouga had let go of Anavi's arm he was about to say something, but was stopped by a fairly large man rushing through the door with two other guards.

"What happened here? We heard you scream, and who is this man?" the man demanded.

Instinctively sensing the threat Kouga stepped in front of Anavi pushing her behind him. The guards thought that it was weird and so told him to remove himself from the woman. Kouga growled at the challenge, but at that moment thought _'why am I protecting her anyways? And why do I see them as a threat?'_ but those thoughts came to a halt when he felt a soft warm hand on his arm. Kouga looked behind and saw the girl was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please" And at that moment saw that she could handle herself, so he stepped down. Easily side stepping him Anavi walked up to the large man. "who do you think you are, thinking you can barge in my lab like that?" she said to the man.

"Well uh ma'am no one has seen you in a couple of days and so we were asked to come and check up on you. when we heard you scream we thought you were in trouble." the guard said and then motioning towards Kouga he added,"when we saw that man with you we thought he was trying to force himself on you." At hearing that Anavi's cheeks flushed red and in the heat of her embarrassment she slapped the him.

"How dare you think of this lovely man like that when you barely know him. And did you ever stopped to think that the reason that i might have screamed is because i almost slipped and fell and he caught me just in time? Man, do you guys ever use your brains!" the man now holding his red cheek started mumbling a couple of apologies to her and Kouga and then left without looking back. as soon as Anavi turned around she was met with eyes that were flashing from blue to red a couple of times until he noticed that she was looking at him then it stopped.

Kouga's POV

i watched her walk around me to go talk to those guys but my beast was telling me other wise.

**don't just let her go**

**'**_why not she seems capable of handling herself_**'**

**cus they are threat to us**

**'**_and what makes you say that?_**'**

**she is strong, see her as our mate must protect her**

**'**_our mate? are you crazy we barely know the woman and you decide to claim her?_**'**

**yes she our mate, we claim her and kill those who try to stop us**

_'no, first of all you claimed her i didn't_** we **_don't mate with no one until_** i **_say so_**,' **he snarled to his beast.

**our mate is looking at us**

_'you just wont let this go would you?'_

**no**

and at that moment his beast resided back into his mind were he belongs.

Anavi's POV

"wow that was cool. how did you do that?"

"how did i do what?"he asked knowing very well what she was talking about.

"the thing with the eyes, they turned from blue to red a couple of times."she stated.

"oh that i was just having a lovely conversation with my beast." and at him saying that i walked over to the table and pulled out a pair of large pants and a shirt, then tossed it to him.

"hey have you seen my kit?"Kouga asked.

"A kit what kit, like as in first aid kit?"

"No she's a young fox and her name is Nateri."and at hearing her name she popped her head out of the pod then got ready to jumped out and land on her masters shoulder. Nateri then looked at the woman that stood in front of her and her master. "Master Kouga who is the pretty lady?"

"How about you ask her yourself?" Taking that as her cue she hopped off his shoulder and went straight to her, "Excuse me miss what is your name?" i looked down at the little person and couldn't help it "KAWAII! You are soo cute, my names Anavi." I said as I snatched up the kit into my arms. And then smirked when i heard her say something about not being cute.

"So uh, Kouga right," he nodded his head in acknowledgment. "uh...um, so yeah i leave tomorrow and you'll have to come back with me because there is nothing here for you." i started nervously not knowing how he is going to take this.

Sensing my nervousness he grabbed my hand and kissed it, what happened next shocked me, "There is no need to fear me I owe you my life for finding me and my kit."

"What, no you don't owe me anything. I'm just saying that if you want to be safe you should come with me tomorrow."

"Well then i will come with you. "he said. Noticing something move in my arms i look down and see big emerald eyes looking at me, "Would you like to come with me to my home?"

"Yeah!"

"KAWAII!"


	5. My Home

As we all loaded onto the plain i had Koga go on first while i hold Nateri in my arms. Once were all in we take our seats.

"Anavi, where is this strange contraption going to take us?"

"Well its going to take us to an airport where then after that i'm going to take you all to my home."

As i sit in my seat i look out the window and into the sky, where i see the sun is setting. _'beautiful'_

**3 hours later**

"I'm finally home! Mama, papa I'm here!"

"Were in the house dear. Oh and your friend is here too" ,mama called from the window.

_'i wonder who's here?' _I look through my purse for my keys and then next thing i know, i'm being grabbed from behind. "EEEKK!" as soon as it happened whoever grabbed me disappeared just that quick. i turn around to see Kouga holding Inuyasha by the throat struggling for air.

"Kouga let him go! He didn't mean to scare me like that, ok?"

**"No, he harmed our woman, fool needs to die"** ,and at that his eyes began to turn red.


	6. Chapter 6

"oh man how am i suppose to deal with this? Kouga is going to kill him. "Kouga, let him go please. He's not going to hurt me ok, he a close friend." i'm starting to panic now, tears starting to come to my eyes now.  
"the wind blows suddenly and the smell of salt reaches Kouga's noes making his beast recede only slightly.  
**mate is sad, but mutt face harm her**  
**_she is fine we are the only ones causing her harm now, go to your cage_**  
and with that the beast left completely, bringing Kouga back to normal and dropping Inuyasha at the same time. "Don't you ever touch my woman again got that mutt face" Inuyasha gasping for air rasped," your woman? Ha thats a load of bullshit i've ever heard. if anything she's mine! I'll take you down you mangy wolf." he then flexed his claws manically to prove his point. At this point all this claiming who's woman i was starting to get on my nerves.

"will you two shut-up! i am no ones woman got that? i just got home and i just want some down time, is that to much to ask? oh and while your both here i expect both of you to be on your best behaviour.", wow that took alot out of me why do they have to act like some little kids? the world may never know. 'come on Nateri, lets go inside while the boys finish playing' Once i reach the door a clawed hand was placed on my shoulder, i turn to look and see who's it belong to.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to act that way it was so not like me... can we talk somewhere more privately later i need to tell you something" a nod was my reply to him./p


End file.
